


I don't think you want me

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO Fic, Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha/Clint is background, Pepper is awesome, casual affection, confessions of feelings, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: When Steve becomes jealous at a charity ball what does this mean for his and Tony's relationship? Will it develop further or will it crumble around them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRomanceJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/gifts).



> Based off this prompt: MCU ABO-verse or D/s-verse: Possessive/protective Alpha Steve, omega Tony. Getting together.  
> Not beta-read I'm so so sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope I did an okay job and please point out if the rating is correct and enjoy!

Omegas were weak. That’s what everyone said. That’s what the media stated and what nearly every single person in the whole world believed. Steve Rogers knows they are all wrong. If you were looking for proof then he would direct you to Tony Stark, Iron Man; strong, brave, loyal and one of the keenest minds on the planet. However there was one thing that prevented him from doing that. Tony Stark’s designation was a secret and Steve wasn’t supposed to know.

Tony Stark’s designation was a mystery to all people outside a small handful of trusted friends. He had guarded it for years, refusing to reveal it to anyone outside Rhodey, Pepper and Jarvis. He’d even managed to hide it from Captain America even when his instincts yearned to submit to him, his childhood idol and crush. The first time the two had butted heads; Tony had forced himself to act like an alpha, tough and aggressive, despite Steve being both the more dominate designation and a compatible mate. It had been nearly impossible to be his usual snarky self but he’d managed it somehow. Despite his attraction to the blond man Tony knew nothing would come from it due to the fact he was an omega and Steve had always shown a preference for alphas.

The Avengers had no idea about him, believing him to be an alpha. Tony knew the rest of the teams designations, both Clint and Bruce were betas but Bruce was a little more alpha due to the Hulk while Clint was a little more omega due to his relationship with Natasha, both Natasha and Steve were alphas and Thor did not fall into any of the human categorisations. Tony would be the only true omega on the team and he despised being treated as weak. He vowed he would hide his designation however circumstances would soon come along that would force his secret into the light.

The whole thing started off one night when the Avengers were attending a charity Tony had set up. The whole team were scattered around the room, chatting with guests or out on the dancefloor. Tony was in his element, darting around the room like a bullet, giving everyone his time until he was drawn into conversation with a handsome alpha. When Steve noticed he bristled, his jealousy rising to the surface. Tony never laughed like that with him and his instincts were screaming at him to walk over and press his mouth over Tony’s, claiming him as his own. Steve clenched his jaw tightly, knowing he couldn’t give in to his desires, knowing it would destroy any relationship he had with Tony so he turned away, back ramrod straight.

Clint wandered over and whistled calling Steve’s attention back to the duo. His fists curled into fists when he realised how close the other alpha was standing to _his_ omega. Clint noticed how the normally bright blue eyes had darkened with anger and jealously, causing the beta to lay a hand on the angered alpha’s shoulder in an attempt to ground him and stop him from storming over him. Steve was halted mid step and turned his blazing eyes on the shorter beta, causing him to swallow.

“Whoa Cap where you off to in such a hurry?” Steve sighed and the tension drained out of his muscles.

“I don’t like seeing Tony with that alpha. I'm going home, I’ve had enough.” Clint could only stare in confusion as the soldier left the party and although Steve did not notice the golden brown eyes that followed his departure, Clint had and he slipped through the crowd until he found Natasha.

“Hey Nat, do you think Steve and Tony have something going on?” The redhead considered his question and sly smirk stole over her face.

“You just noticed huh? Those two have more sexual tension than you could cut with a knife.” Clint hummed to himself, pecked Natasha on the lips gently before disappearing into the crowd again.

Back at the tower, Steve was destroying every punching bag he could lay his hands on, he was shaking with rage and the entire gym was beginning to stink of jealous alpha. Steve, in his rage, didn’t notice and wouldn’t have cared. His mind kept flashing back to Tony’s laughter while conversing with the other alpha. He didn’t want anyone to ever hear that sound again expect from him, it was irrational but Steve wanted to clutch the omega to his chest and never let him go; but the omega would never be his. At that thought Steve’s fist went flying forward, splitting open another bag with ease. A feral growl escaped the alpha as he stalked off searching for another bag.

Tony watched in confusion as Steve left the event without saying goodbye. The alpha was still talking but Tony’s mind was elsewhere.  He excused himself distractedly and went through the rest of the night in a daze wondering why the supersoldier had left early. When the rest of the team arrived at the tower again Steve wasn’t in the common room or his own room and Tony had a bad feeling about where he would find him. After changing back into a stained t-shirt and sweats Tony headed down to the gym to look for Steve.

As Tony had feared the gym was completely wrecked with sand everywhere, upset alpha filling the air and every single punching bag had been demolished. In the centre of all the destruction sat Steve, who was crouched down and breathing hard. Tony went over to him cautiously, knowing that an upset alpha was something to be treated with care.

“Cap? Hey are you feeling okay?” Steve took a shuddering breath but refused to answer the billionaire and Tony huffed out a breath. While he disliked his role in society he had realised long ago that being an omega had some advantages, particularly when dealing with alphas. Due to his designation, Tony could release hormones that soothed upset alphas and the ability was so subtle Tony had used it multiple times around the Avengers after battles and on sensitive days like Father’s day.

Tony took a breath of the stink of unhappy alpha permeating the air and his mind was made up, causing his mating gland to release the ‘happy hormones’ into the surrounding air in an effort to calm Steve and bring him out of his funk. He sat quietly on the floor, watching and waiting as the tense lines of Steve’s shoulders softened and he instinctively leaned into the smell of sweet omega. Tony let out a soft laugh at the sight of the huge, muscled blond leaning his head against his thigh.

Steve was taking deep breaths in an attempt to control his emotions but they were still running high on jealousy and possessiveness. Suddenly he picked up on a sweet scent permeating around which caused his tensed muscles to relax. Steve could feel his body gravitate towards the smell. His head soon found its way to resting against Tony’s thigh and his entire body lost its tension. It felt right.

“Feeling better Capsicle?” Tony asked, smiled down at the supersoldier as he hummed affirmatively. They sat in silence for a long time as the jealously and anger slowly worked its way out of Steve’s system, helped along by the ‘happy hormones’. And then Steve spoke.

“Y’know ‘s cheatin’ to use your ‘mega hormones to soften me up.” He slurred out, voice thick with contentment and peace that he didn’t notice how Tony’s body went stiff as a board.

“What did you say?” He bit out and Steve’s fog of happiness lifted as Tony began to smell of fear and panic. His breaths were coming faster and when Steve extended a hand to touch him the omega jerked away. Steve froze, hand in mid-air and gazed at the omega in despair. Tony stumbled to his feet and bolted from the room. Steve’s temper snapped and his fist went hurtling into the floor with a crash before he attempted to rip the room apart some more.

Meanwhile Tony retreated to his workshop, ordering Jarvis to lock all the doors and bar anyone’s override code. Especially Steve’s. The second that was taken care of, he seized the nearest bottle and began to drink. He wanted to forget this ever happened, he just wanted to forget.

By the time Steve was done the gym was beyond recognition and stank of hurt, misery and heartbreak. He knew the scent would be cloying and bitter in everyone’s noses, particularly the two betas, but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. Steve skipped out on dinner and holed up in his room, cursing his slip up and pining for his omeg- _Tony_. Steve knew tony wasn’t his omega but his alpha had decided and that was it.

In the end both men spent the night coping badly. Tony drank himself into a blackout and Steve had found another gym. The night passed in a haze of pain and misery for both but neither knew how to fix it. Luckily one person did.

Pepper Potts knew she was reasonably used to the chaos that surrounded the eccentric billionaire whom she used to date. However she was not prepared for a call from Jarvis at six in the morning informing her that Tony had drunk himself into a stupor and was currently puking his guts out. Alone. In his lab and hurting. Pepper’s blood froze and her brown eyes narrowed. If anyone was directly responsible for Tony’s state she was going to tear them to pieces.

Twenty minutes later she was at the door to the lab and two minutes after that, and an override, she was cradling Tony Stark’s head in her lap while he sipped water. When he finally spoke his voice was so pained it stabbed at her heart.

“Peps, do you think Steve loves me?” The question was so unexpected Pepper jolted and Tony sniffled. “I knew it…he doesn’t. He only likes alphas…” The amount of defeat in his tone was heart-breaking and Pepper was going to have a long talk with Steve. Before that however she was going to help Tony.

Two hours after Pepper had arrived she was content with Tony’s physical state. He had drunk at least two bottles of water, a few painkillers and a little bit of food. She had stayed by his side, holding him close while he was slowly soothed into sleep. He was now curled up on his sofa, fast asleep. Pepper placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and stood up with her eyes narrowed. Now it was time to find out exactly why Tony had become so distressed and how Steve was involved.

The Avengers, sans Steve, were gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast and Pepper lingered by the doorway to see what she could glean from the conversation. Clint seemed to breathing through his mouth like Bruce while Natasha was petting the archer’s hair. When the two betas breathed in they simultaneously sneezed and Clint huffed in annoyance before speaking.

“Just because Stark and Cap are having a tiff doesn’t mean he has to destroy the gym and stink up the whole dammed tower with upset alpha and mourning….whatever the hell Stark is. Dammed scent cleansers.” Natasha shrugged casually as Thor spoke.

“The Hawk speaks the truth! The Man of Iron and our Captain have not been themselves! Shall we go to speak with them?” Bruce shook his head firmly.

“No. This is Steve and Tony’s problem to sort out.” Pepper then clicked her way into the kitchen prompting every head to whip to look at her.

“So, what happened last night? Tony is distressed and I can still smell unhappy alpha. I would like to know everything.” Clint began to speak at once.

“Steve got jealous at the charity ball yesterday and left early. Stark went to go talk with Cap and the next thing we know the tower stinks.” Pepper’s eyes narrowed dangerously and she clicked her way out of the kitchen and towards Steve’s room. She had an alpha to talk to.

When she arrived at Steve’s room she knocked firmly until the door swooshed open. When the beta caught the scent of the room she nearly choked on the cloying, thick smell of distraught alpha. She moved deeper into the room and spotted Steve hunched over on his bed. The beta could see from his posture he was miserable which caused her anger to wan slightly.

“I want to know what is going on Steve. Tony has drunk himself into a stupor and I know it has something to do with you.” Her words made the supersoldier’s shoulders slump some more before he answered.

“Tony found out that I knew he was an omega. I don’t know why he’s so upset Miss Potts and I swear I never meant to hurt him. I just got jealous last night.” Steve’s eyes flicked up to brown eyes before flicking away again. “I just wish I could show him how I feel.” Pepper realised that Steve cared for Tony and the beta’s heart sang.

“Steve, Tony cares about you. You need to talk to him.” She watched as Captain America fell away leaving Steve Rogers in his place, insecure and unsure. Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Of course Miss Potts.” Steve replied before walking out of the door and before he left, Pepper’s sharp nose picked up the faintest hint of hope. She shook her head fondly; silly boys who didn’t understand.

Steve fidgeted all the way down to Tony’s lab with Pepper’s words echoing in his head the whole way down. When he arrived Tony was sitting up on the sofa and the tiredness written on his face tugged at Steve’s heart with his alpha demanding that he swoop in and wait on him hand and foot. Steve tapped against the glass and Tony’s head jerked up. The omega’s face went blank before he allowed Steve access. They stood for a while, silently staring at each other before Tony broke the silence.

“Alright Capsicle you know I’m an omega now so if you could just keep this whole thing quiet that’d be great and then I think we’re done!” Tony spoke briskly and Steve stood dumbfounded for a moment to gather his courage to speak.

“No Tony. I need to talk to you.” A multitude of emotions flickered across Tony’s face until it settled on blankness again.

“Be my guest Cap.”

“I’m sorry I destroyed the gym last night. I was angry and jealous and I took it out on your possessions, I shouldn’t have.” Tony froze.

“Why were you jealous Steve?” The alpha rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Was it because I was chatting with the other alpha? Is that it?” The blush staining the other man’s cheeks confirmed his suspicion and Tony’s brain went into overdrive. “But I'm just an omega, weak and frail…you like alphas Steve I’m not good enough, why would you be-mph!” Tony squeaked as Steve suddenly yanked him close and laid his lips against the genius’. Slowly his eyes slipped shut and he melted into their first kiss.

When they broke apart Steve’s eyes were firm and full of affection. “I do like you Tony and you _are_ worthy, don’t ever think otherwise. I want you to be mine…will you?” Steve looked nervous and still unsure of Tony’s own feelings so he pulled the blond in for another deep kiss.

“Don’t be stupid Capsicle, of course I’ll be yours as long as you’re mine in return.” Steve smiled and pressed a kiss against Tony’s hair.

“Always.” He whispered.

Later that evening the tower smelt of the new couple’s happiness and pleasure and Clint was sneezing again. He glared at the two on the sofa from his perch in Natasha’s lap.

“Just because I complained about upset alpha doesn’t mean I wanted to smell sickly sweet Stark mixed up with sappy Cap.” He grumbled to himself as Tony began to doze off against Steve’s shoulder while his boyfriend stroked up and down his side absentmindedly.

“Hush little hawk, see how happy they are?” Natasha whispered to him as she pecked him on his cheek as her hand rested on his thigh. Clint looked at the soft look of adoration Steve was watching Tony with, saw how relaxed the genius was around the soldier and he smiled to himself. Their relationship was just blooming and was very new, yet Clint could tell it would do them both a world of good and make them happier so Clint supposed he could put up with the new couple’s smell with only mild complaining.


End file.
